slash stories
by bisha-choupette
Summary: Hum, voilà un petit recueil d’One shot… et oui des fois j’ai des trucs qui me passe part la tête et je voulais en faire profiter aux autres.
1. Préambule

* * *

Hum, voilà un petit recueil d'One shot… et oui des fois j'ai des trucs qui me passe part la tête et je voulais en faire profiter aux autres. 

One shot ça porte bien son nom, vous verrez…

Sinon j'ai un groupe msn d'ouvert : SlashHD, venez y jeter un coup d'œil , y a de tout, des fanarts sur notre couple préféré et d'autres yaoi aux fics coup de cœur H/D…

* * *


	2. Jamais, plus jamais

**Auteur :** bishabishop

**Genre :** h/d

**Disclamer :** les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, ça tout le monde le sais !

**Note de l'auteur :** Si vous n'aimez pas tout ce qui a un rapport quelconque avec deux hommes ensemble, ne vous attardez pas sur cette si courte fic.

_**

* * *

**_

_**oO Jamais plus, jamais… Oo**_

**POV inconnue**

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il veuille de moi,

maintenant j'ai le goût amer de ses baisers sur mes lèvres.

Je l'avais cru inaccessible,

il peuplait mes rêves pour me faire oublier un autre

et il a fallut qu'il devienne cet autre.

L'ai-je brusqué ?

Est-ce de ma faute si son corps a répondu à l'appel du mien ?

Je ne dors plus que pour pouvoir sentir à nouveau ses caresses qu'il ne me donne plus éveillé.

Mais jamais il ne le saura,

jamais il ne saura à quel point il m'a blessée,

jamais.

Jamais plus ils ne sauront à quel point ils ont compté pour moi,

jamais.

L'un blond,

l'autre brun,

mon cœur a chaviré des deux côtés.

Les ténèbres ou la lumière,

lequel me satisferait le mieux ?

Aucun,

ils s'aiment entre eux,

je n'ai plus de place à leur côtés.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

c'est très court, mais au départ je savais pas trop quoi écrire, alors c'est déjà bien en plus c'est la première fois que je fais une fic h/d ! 


	3. A l'aube tu dormiras

**Auteur :** bishabishop

**Genre :** drame/romance

**Couples : **Harry/Draco

**Disclamer :** Bah, c'est simple, c'est pas moi qui est inventé Harry, ni Draco sinon je serai pété de tunes et je pourrai m'offrir ma planche de surf, et bien sûr me les taper tout les deux !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Si vous n'aimez pas tout ce qui a un rapport quelconque avec deux hommes ensemble, ne vous attardez pas sur cette si courte fic.

* * *

**oO A l'aube, tu dormiras Oo**

La où la vie nous mène nous nous devons de vivre.

A jamais je n'oublierai ce que tu m'as apporté.

Je t'aime.

Regardes moi, je souffre et tu ne le vois pas.

J'ai mal et tu m'évites.

Je t'ai donné mon cœur et mon corps, tu les as détruis.

Je ne cesse de penser à toi.

Je te regarde à plaisirs sans que tu ne t'en rende compte.

Tu sais, tu ressembles à un ange quand tu dors.

J'ai peur de t'avoir brûler les ailes.

Tu crois que je ne suis pas sincère ?

Amour je t'aime depuis longtemps déjà.

Regardes mes larmes, elles coulent pour toi .

Si j'avais su ce qui allait ce passer, jamais je n'aurais répondu à ton baiser.

Je suis brisée amour, tu m'as abandonné, pardonne moi pour ce que je vais faire, mais si je ne peux pas avoir ton cœur, personne d'autre ne l'aura.

Je t'aime.

C'est aux aurores qu'ils ont retrouvé ton corps, peau blanche que la chaleur de la vie a quitté, jamais plus ton étincelle ne réapparaîtra.

Amour, je t'ai tué.

**Fin

* * *

**

Huem, heum, sincèrement désolé pour ce truc mais je l'avais écris après avoir écouté Gabriel de Lamb et ça ma inspiré ça.


	4. Il y a des choses du passé

**Auteur :** bishabishop

**Genre :** drame/romance

**Couples : **Harry/Draco

**Disclamer :** Bah, c'est simple, c'est pas moi qui est inventé Harry, ni Draco sinon je serai pété de tunes et je pourrai m'offrir ma planche de surf, et bien sûr me les taper tout les deux !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Si vous n'aimez pas tout ce qui a un rapport quelconque avec deux hommes ensemble, ne vous attardez pas sur cette si courte fic.

* * *

**oO il y a des choses du passé … Oo**

Harry et Draco ont eut une aventure, mais Draco y a mit fin, pourtant ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de coucher ensembles certains soirs de beuveries.

**POV d'Harry**

il y a des choses du passé …

…qu'on ne peu pas oublier.

Et moi je ne veux pas l'oublier,

ça fait partie de moi,

il fait parti de moi,

c'est un morceau important de mon adolescence,

je l'ai détesté et aimé,

mais je sais,

et ça fait mal,

que jamais plus je ne serai aimée comme il m'a aimé.

Seulement maintenant

nos rapports sont plus que compliqués,

nos comportements sont inexplicables,

du moins le sien,

n'ai pas pardonnable pour le mal qu'il me fait.

Ne m'aimera-t-il plus jamais autant

ou plus qu'avant ?

L'aurai-je perdu en vieillissant ?

Chose qui me fait peur,

très peur,

vieillir sans lui ,

faire ma vie sans lui,

être lâché seul dans un monde qui me fait peur,

où personne ne sais ce qu'il deviendra.

Moi j'ai peur de perdre ma vie avant de l'avoir vécue,

si ce n'est pas déjà fait,

j'ai peur de rester un enfant aux yeux des autres.

Où est-ce que je serrai dans 10, 20, 30 ans ?

Vivrais-je encore ?

Est-ce que je serrai heureux ?

Serra-t-il a mes côtés ?

Toujours cette question,

qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir l'un et l'autre

et l'un pour l'autre ?

**Fin.**

* * *

Encore un truc pitoyable, je sais. Si vous voulez un point de vue de Draco vous le dîtes. 


End file.
